Realisation -Posted again
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: Posted again as previous story has some problem... based on hurting track which was ended on 16.08.2014
1. Abhijeet

After Saturdays episode I received some request stating that I should write OS on what happened…. So planned and started the OS…. This one is on Abhijeet…. Next one will be on Daya and then on DUO…..

So Enjoy…..

Note: Here Abhijeet and Daya not leaving together…..

**Realization**

"Abhijeet yeh kitchen ki kya halat bana ke rakhi hai tumne….. kuch bhi nahi hai yaha….. even milk bhi nahi hai….. kya hai yeh sab…"

Daya almost yelled on Abhijeet wearing most annoyed expression on face from the Kitchen….. They are just return from Hospital….. Abhijeet was injured on stomach when he came in between bullet and Daya….. Daya finally manage to apologies and hurting silence between two finally comes to end….. Once again both buddies are together….. ohh when they was separated…. It's just a bad patch in their life which comes to end now….

Abhijeet was seating on his bed when Daya complaint from Kitchen… basically Daya wants to make dinner so that Abhijeet can takes his medicines…. But all his plans fails after seeing Abhijeet's kitchen...

Abhijeet try to move towards his brother who is in most annoyed mood…. As soon as he gets up from the bed a painful ahh comes out from his mouth…..

Daya who returns from kitchen by the time, runs towards him and holds him with his shoulder….. make him seat on bed in comfortable position and then started

Daya: maine tumse kaha thana yaha se hilna mat… fir kue hile...

Abhijeet smile: tu joh itana pareshan tha….

Daya gives him angry look but internally he is feeling unknown sooth inside his heart….. he does not drag the topic further….. but demands explanation for the previous one…..

Daya: acha or mere pehele sawal ka jawab…

Abhijeet's face drops with this… he lower his gaze in guilt and reply: who transfer hone wala tha na toh yaha se nikal na hi tha… iss liye koi saman laya hi nahi…..

Daya replies to him in stern tone: toh musase dur jane ki puri tayari kar rakhi thi tumne…..

Abhijeet tries to get up so that he can console Daya… but stops after listening Daya

Daya continue his stern tone: baate baith ke bhi ho sakti hai…. Yeh baar baar khade rehene ki jarurat nahi hai….. abhi mai bahar ja raha hue…. Kuch khaneka saman purchase karke aata hue….. tum yaha se bilkul nahi hiloge aai samaj...

Abhijeet just manage to node in yes...

Daya move out form room for some time…. When he returns he was caring some books…. Bottle of water and a glass... he place all the things on side table also keeps AC remote and TV remote with it…..

Daya asks without making eye contact with Abhijeet: or kuch chahiye….

Abhijeet in reply just manage to say: yaar kuch bahar se manga le….. kal dekhte hai na….

Daya look at him with some anger in eyes: yeh mere sawal ka jawab nahi hai…..

Abhijeet this time manage to give answer to Daya's question: nahi….

Daya turn with murmur… iss halat me bhi bahar ka khana khana hai….. bimar ho gaya toh….. pata nahi yeh kab bada hoga….. bacho ki tarah harkate karta hai….. or who coin….. Shole ka jay hai na yeh… hun….

Abhiieet able to hear only this as mean time Daya moves out from room and then in sometime from house….. A smile comes on his lips…..

After 5 minutes door bell rings, Abhijeet who was reading the book gets up slowly and move towards the door… he opens it and found a elderly person with smiling face…..

Abhijeet with pleasant shock: arre sir aap….. yaha

ACP with smile: kue nahi aa sakta….

Abhijeet answer immediately: sir aap yeh kya keh rahai hai….. aayina aap ander….

ACP looks around the house: waise tum akele ho… muse laga Daya hoga tumhare sath… lagata hai abhi bhi kuch tanaw hai tum dono me...

Abhijeet in low tone: sir sab kuch ekdum se thik toh nahi hoga na….. thoda who naraj hai or thoda mai….. per who yahi tha…. Ab ghusse me gaya hai bahar...

ACP shoots a questioning glance to Abhijeet: ghusse me…. Kue kya kiya tumne…

Abhijeet cries out: sir humesha mai hi kuch karta hue kya…..

ACP smiles on silly complaint of his second in command: nahi hamesha nahi per iss halat me tumhe chodke who bahar gaya hai matab tumhine hi kuch kiya hoga…..

Abhijeet answer his senior or say father who knows both of them perfectly: woh maine kitchen me kuch bhi saman nahi bharana…. Socha transfer ho jayegi toh….. (he pause for a movement and left that sentence there only) iss liye woh bahar gaya hai kitchen ka saman lane...

ACP smiles: hmmm toh ussaka ghussa hona jayaj hai Abhijeet...

He smiles after seeing Abhijeet's reaction... Abhijeet is angry embarrassed sad all at same time... but more than that he is happy... he gets shine in his eyes back... ACP has some bitter thoughts when he enters inside the house as his informer told him about Daya who left the place in anger...

ACP realized that Abhijeet is standing for long time... so seats down on sofa... and ask Abhijeet to seat beside him...

ACP: Abhijeet aao baitho yaha pe mere pass...

Abhijeet immediately made himself comfortable beside ACP...

ACP slowly starts with the main conversation: Abhijeet tum muse toh bata sakte ho na ki hua kya tha...

Abhijeet tells him everything... from the coffee shop till he declares his decision of taking transfer in front of Tarika...

Here also he skips the part why he did not deliver the letter to Shreya...

ACP gets up from the place and starts moving towards door... Abhijeet understand what ACP is upto so he grabs his wrist...

Abhijeet asks instantly: sir aap musase naraj hai na...

ACP looks at scared Abhijeet and nods as no: nahi Abhijeet per me yaha adhi baat sunane nahi aaya hue...

Abhijeet understand what ACP means... so he keeps silent... but did not leave ACP's wrist... ACP also waited till Abhijeet fight with his own thoughts... Finally Abhijeet look towards ACP with red eyes... no its not anger... its struggle of thoughts reflecting in his eyes...

ACP seats near to him again and press his shoulder...

Abhijeet compose himself and then starts again... he tells everything happened in Shreya's house...

Abhijeet concludes: sir ab batayiye maine kuch galat kiya kya...

He did not understand why he ask that question to ACP but he just want to hear that he was right at the movement….. but ACP did give him that chance…

ACP in smooth tone: Abhijeet peheli baat me yaha kisi ko galat ya sahi theherane nahi aaya hue... tum sab ne galtiya ki hai…. (Abhijeet look at him in confusion) haan sabne tumne bhi... Abhijeet Daya ko Shreya ki shadi ki baat se utana dukh nahi hua jitana ussake aapne bhai ke jhut se hua… haan bhale hi woh bar bar Shreya ka naam le raha ho... ussake hawale se tumse lad raha ho…. per woh ander se hil gaya hoga jab usse pata chala ki usaake bhai ne ussase jhut bola... (Abhijeet lower his gaze…. Few water drops comes in his eyes) tumhe sach me lagata hai Abhijeet uss letter wale jhut ki jarurat thi... tum bas keh dete ki Daya me woh letter Shreya ko nahi de paya... kue ki kuch baat hai joh mai tumhe abhi nahi bata sakta... muse yakin hai woh tumse koi sawal nahi puchata...

Abhijeet instantly says: maine yahi kaha tha sir...

ACP in stern tone: jhut ke baad...

Abhijeet just nodded as yes

ACP continues in soft tone again: Abhijeet, or tum Daya ke ghusse se pareshan toh the... per sab se jada guilty the... kue ki tunhe ander se yeh pata tha ki Daya ka ghussa jayaj hai... or issi liye usse manane se jada asan tumhe transfer leke bhag jana laga... kue sahi kaha na maine...

ACP then waited for Abhijeets's answer...Abhijeet is silent for some time then asks

Abhijeet: sir matlab sirf mai hi galat tha... ussane joh kaha...

ACP cuts him in between: muse nahi pata... kue ki maine ussaka najarya nahi suna hai abhi tak... tumhara suna toh tum kaha galat the woh bata diya... ussaka sununga tab usse bhi bata dunga ki woh kaha galat tha...

There is a confirmable silence for some time...

ACP breaks it: waise transfer ki baat tumhe nahi lagata ki tumhe musase karani chahiye thi...

Abhijeet immediately defend himself: sir mai aapse hi karna chahta tha... per uss din Chitrole sir wale case me Daya ne muse bachaya or jab maine usse thank you bola…

ACP asks immediately: kue bola

Abhijeet confused with sudden reaction of ACP so he asks: sir...

ACP clarifies: haan kue bola….. kya Daya ne peheli baar tumhari jan bachayi thi….. (Abhijeet nodded as no) nahI na issase pehele thank u bola tha... (Abhijeet again nodded as no) toh fir iss bar kya gyan prapt hua tha tumhe….

A small smile comes on Abhijeet's lips: sir woh bas baat karna chahata tha ussase toh….

ACP continues: toh bahana dhunda…..

Abhijeet nodded as yes and ACP shook his head in disappointment

ACP asks: fir

Abhijeet in complaining tone: toh Dayane kaha ki hum sath kam karte hai toh ek dusare ki hifajat karana hamara farz hai…..

ACP asks: or issase tumhe bur laga…..

Abhijeet like a kid: haan… issi liye ghusse me maine transfer ka application type kiya or print de diya… (ACP murmur bacche hai dono ke dono) issase pehele ki mai who print collect karu who print bureau aaye DCP Chitrole ke hath lag gaya

ACP in annoyed tone: Chitrole… humesha galat time aana isse jaruri hai kya…..

Abhijeet continued with low tone: mera transfer ka application dekh ke woh bohot khush hua.. me tab itana shattered tha sir ki maine unke kehene pe kuch socha hi nahi or sign kar diya uss letter pe….

ACP asks in deep tone: bad me toh muse bata sate the...

Abhijeet in guilt: sorry sir who…..

He did not able to continue as he found he lost all words….. so ACP comes to help him….

ACP: Abhijeet EGO JHUT or GHUSSA hamesha relations ko todta hai... yaad rakhana

Same time ACP'S mobile beep... he looks at screen and then gets up... Abhijeet also gets up from his place…..

ACP presses his shoulder and then gives him confirmable hug….. After separating from hug both move towards the door….. while moving ACP says….

ACP: ab umeed karta hue ki tum aapna or aapne chote ka khayal rakhoge…

Abhijeet nodes as yes and murmur: thank you

ACP asks: kis liye…

Abhijeet explains: woh transfer rokne ke liye... mere khud ke sign kiye hue application ke baad me mai chah kar bhi ussase piche nahi hat paya...

ACP continues: or musase madat mangne me tumhara ego bichme aa raha tha...

Abhijeet immediately: nahi sir who….. (Again he fails to explain…. Rather he does not have anything to explain)

ACP: pata hai jab tumhara clearance letter mere pass aaya tab muse kitana bura laga…. Shock laga ki mera Abhijeet musase itani badi baat chupa kaise sakta hai…

Abhijeet lover his gaze: sorry sir

ACP in bit anger: aapna sorry aapne pass hi rakho... maine turant DIG se baat ki or orders cancel karwaye…

Abhijeet not able to say anything….. he just hugs ACP…. His eyes are shading tears….. tears of guilt…

ACP patted on his back and separates him: Abhijeet tum bhi Daya ki tarah sentimental bante ja rahai ho... or mere bureau me ek sentimental fool kafi hai... so be careful…..

Abhijeet smiles a bit: yes sir...

ACP left the place and Abhijeet move to his room... and settle on bed... rest his head on headrest... and close the eyes….

A smile comes on his lips…... From last few days the uneasiness he was feeling are vanished now... he knows that not only his bhai but he is also guilty... ohhh he his heart knows it before also... but his mind is stopping him from accepting the facts but today he is ready to accept it without any hesitation…

His father makes him so relax... he cures himself in mind... that why he did not talk with him before…..

But its not too late…..

His brother already apologies now it's his turn... and he wills to do it as soon as possible...


	2. Daya

FW shows Abhijeet's feeling his irritation and detailed way but did not show any thing except Daya showing his anger on Abhijeet… his feelings thoughts are not shown….. so all this is my imagination…. Sorry in advance if I hurt any once feeling….

So Enjoy…..

**Daya**

ACP comes out from house... and look here and there... and a relax smile comes on his lips….. he is on time...

he starts walking towards main road... passing through the small lain attaching Abhijeet's house to main road... as he judge correctly in next 2 minutes… A car turn in to lane from main road... he smile to himself and just keep walking...

As he expected car stops near to him and driver looks at him with his pure smile… ACP feels a soothing wave inside his heart….. He also stops and smiles back…

Driver asks: arre sir aap yaha

ACP makes annoyed face and answer in fake angry voice: tum dono dosto ki problem kya hai haan... kya mai yaha nahi aa sakta… ya ab yaha aane se pehele muse tum dono ki permission leni padegi…

Driver embarrass and smile: arre nahi nahi sir maine toh aaise hi aap ko yaha dekha toh puch liya….

ACP opens the door and settles himself on passenger seat...

ACP answers while settling on seat: haan woh Abhijeet ki tabiyat janane aaya tha... gadi kharab ho gayi toh driver usse leke gaya hai service center... or mai cab ke liye ja raha tha... per ab tum mile ho toh tum hi chod do... I hope tumhe koi problem nahi hogi Daya...

Daya instantly cuts him and started: kaisi baate kar rahai hai sir aap... muse bhala kya problem ho sakti hai….. bas ek minute Abhijeet ko message karke bol du ki mai late aa raha hue warana woh pareshan hoga…

ACP smiles on his son… some movement ago he was angry on Abhijeet and now he is so much concern about him… mean time Daya takes out his mobile and message Abhijeet that he will be late and their journey started...

After some comfortable silence... ACP asks an unexpected ohh no not at all unexpected its really very much expected question to Daya….. Although Daya knows that this question will come to him later or sooner….. but then too he feels a tension in his mind and heart…. He knows that ACP must have spoken to Abhijeet…. And Abhijeet must have confess everything….. now its his turn to confess his mistake …

ACP questioned: Daya tumne uss waqt Abhijeet ko sorry kue bola…

Daya look at him to study his eyes… no…. there is no anger but he can feel a soft love… After soothing his own heart with lovingly gaze…. He turns towards road again….

Daya slowly reply: sir aap jante hai na sab kuch fir bhi puch rahai hai…

ACP gives him a surprising look: mai mai kya janta hue…..

Daya nodded helplessly: sir aapne Abhijeet ka transfer rukwaya hai... or aap yaha personally aaye hai ussaka sirf ek hi matlab hai ki aap ko Abhijeet or musase baat karni thi… warana Abhijeet ki tabiyat toh aap phone per bhi puch sakate the….. (ACP smiles seeing his intelligent officer) or muse yeh bhi yakin hai ki Abhijeet ne aapko bata diya hoga ki hum dono me akhir hua kya tha….. maine kaise pagalo ki tarah behave kiya tha ussake sath...

ACP asks in clam tone: Daya kya tumhe sach me lagata hai Abhijeet tumhari shikayat karega musase…

Daya instantly clarify: nahi nahi sir mera woh matlab nahi tha... mai keh raha tha ki Abhijeet ne jab aapko sab bata diya hoga toh aapko samaj ayahi honga ki maine sorry kue bola…

ACP in bit strong tone: Daya Abhijeet ne muse joh bhi bataya ussase muse yeh pata chala ki ussake transfer ke application ki wajah kya hai…. rahi baat tumhare sorry bolne ki toh… woh muse kaise pata hoga….. tumne kaha musase baat ki iss bareme….

Daya understands that Abhijeet and he himself hurts ACP unintentionally….. They must have speak with ACP long ago… but during last few days rather weeks their thinking behavior was result in to hurt or sadness of someone… He sings and moves his head down…. Soon he looks up to concentrate at road as he is driving but a sadness occupied all his face…..

After seeing Daya like this ACP himself initiates: dekho Daya Abhijeet ne muse sab bata diya hai…

Daya cuts him in between: sab kuch matalab ussane woh letter Shreya ko kue nahi diya woh bhi .. kue nahi diya sir ussane woh letter Shreya ko...

This time ACP asks him directly: kya yeh baat tumhare liye itani jaruri hai Daya... kya yeh janana kafi nahi hai ki Abhijeet ne woh letter Shreya ko nahi diya kue ki ussaki koi majburi thi...

Daya also replies in strait manner: sir jarur kafi hota agar Abhijeet jhut nahi bolta...

ACP cuts him in bit angry tone: Daya ussaki galatiya dekho ge toh yeh kabhi nahi jaan paoge ki tum kaha galat the... tali ek hat se nahi bajati...

Daya look at him and then again turn his head towards road: janata hue sir... per kya karu….. Abhijeet ne musase jhut bola yeh baat toh muse buri lagi or uss wajah se mai ussase naraj bhi tha…. Per sach kahu sir toh mai dar gaya tha….. (ACP looks at Daya in confused manner) Abhijeet jabhi koi baat chupta hai ya uss baat ko chupane ke liye musase jhut bolta hai…. tab woh baat bohot hi jada takleef dey hoti hai…..or khatarnak bhi… mere liye nahi sir ussake liye…. kayi baar toh uss baat se ussaki jaan ko bhi khatara hota hai….. yaad hai na sir woh case jab Abhijeet ko aapne past ki halaki si jhalak dikh rahi thi… ussane aaise hi jhut bola tha humse….. aaise hi baate chupayi thi…..

ACP listening Daya's words with great concentration… he never think this may be the reason behind Daya's behavior….. He also thinks that Daya is angry on Abhijeet because he did not pass letter to Shreya….. and its result in to Shreya's marriage announcement…

ACP try to relax Daya who is looking bit restless: Daya uss baat ke samne yeh baat mamuli hai na…

Daya smiles sarcastically: Sir Abhijeet ke mamle me na konsi choti baat humre samne badi banke aa jaye yeh hum soch bhi nahi sakte….

ACP agrees with Daya: haan woh toh hai… toh issi liye tum Abhijeet se naraj hue the….

Daya smiles: Naraj kaha tha sir mai….. mai toh bas ussase naraj hone ki acting kar raha tha,….. taki woh aapna faisala badle….. muse at least kuch toh bataye….. ki woh kya or kue chupa raha hai…..

ACP asks: toh fir Abhijeet ke transfer ke orders tak wait kue kiya…

Daya become sad: sir muse pata hi nahi chala kab Abhijeet ne transfer ke liye baat ki… muse toh Shreya ne bataya…. Sir jab Abhijeet ne muse kuch nahi bataya toh thoda ghussa aaya tha muse per jab muse transfer ke bareme pata chala toh mai turant ussase baat karne chala gaya… per woh meri baat sun hi nahi raha tha ….

ACP sarcastically: ohhh Abhijeet tumari baat nahi sun raha tha… suprising na Daya….. mere khayal se Abhijeet ko koi bhi baat jitane ache se tum samaja sakte ho or koi nahi samaja sakta… mai bhi nahi…..

Daya look towards him and stop the car….. as they are parked in front of ACP's house: sir sahi kaha aapne per….. mai bhi ghusse me tha sir….. pehelehi musase woh kuch chupa raha tha or fir transfer wali baat bhi chupayi…..

ACP place his hand on Daya's shoulder: Daya kitani baar kaha hai tumse ki ghussa dimag per havi hojata hai na toh insan khud ka hi nuksan kar leta hai…

Daya agreed a small tear comes in to his eyes: haan sir iss baar toh mai shayad aapani jindagi hi kho deta…..

ACP press his hand on shoulder and says: waise Daya ghusse ke sath sath aapane emotions ko bhi thoda sahi tarike se express bhi karo….. agar Shreya se tum sab kuch pehele hi keh dete toh yeh sab hota hi nahi….

Daya did not answer him….

ACP understands the mental and emotional battles sadness of Daya… He knows Daya still not said every this which is stored inside….. but now he don't want to force him….. he just remove his hand from his shoulder after patting one more time….

ACP: haan muse answer mat karo per aapne aap ko jarur dena…

This time Daya replies in dreamy tone: Sir Shreya se muse koi gila hi nahi hai….. ussane muse kayi baar aapne dil ki baat indirectly batayi hai….. per maine hi response nahi diya… Sir sach kahu toh mai iss pyaar se darta hue….. darta hue ki kahi fir wahi sab na ho jaye….. or dekhiye sir ho bhi gaya na….. (ACP try to sooth him) Nahi sir kaha na koi gila nahi hai kisise bhi… Shreyane aaise me wahi kiya joh ussake aapno ne ussake liye sahi samaja… maine usse nahi kaha yeh meri galati hai….. issi liye is pure samay me muse ek baar bhi Shreya pe ghussa nahi aaya….. or na hi abhi hai….. rahi baat Abhijeet ki sir toh woh musase jhut bol raha hai yeh muse pehele se pata tha… Uss din Shreya ke ghar ke bahar jab purvi ne Abhijeet se baat ki toh Abhijeet ke chehere se uda hua rang maine saf saf dekha tha… mai tabhi samaj gaya tha ki Shreya ne uss ladke ke liye haan keh di hai….. per Abhijeet ne musase jhut kaha…. Tab muse pata tha sir ki Abhijeet mera dil rakhane ke liye musame umeed baye rakhane ke liye jhut bol raha hai….. maine bhi socha kue na ek try kiya jaye….. kue na ek baar aapne dil ki baat shreya ko bata ke dekha jaye….. issi liye maine woh letter diya tha Abhijeet ko….. iss pure samay me Abhijeet ne joh bhi kuch kiya muse sachayi pata na chale iss liye woh mai enjoy kar raha tha….. kue ki ussame ussak mere liye concern tha pyaar tha… per sir jab Abhijeetne woh letter dene wala jhut musase bola…. tab mai dar gaya….. kue ki ussake piche ki wajah muse pata hi nahi chal rahi thi… sach me sir iss daar or ghusse me maine Abhijeet se bohot kuch galat keh diya….. juniors ke samne usse bina baat kiye chala gaya…

ACP continues: usse yeh tak keh diya ki tumne ussaki jaan iss liye bachayi kue ki tum log ek sath kam karte ho….

Daya instantly defends himself: haan toh ussane thank you kue bola….. pehele kabhi toh nahi bola tha….

ACP smiles on that cute innocent comment but did not show it… he continue in bit serious tone: woh shayad tumse baat karna chahta tha Daya…. per tumne

Daya once again become sad: per maine usse tod diya….. usse musase dur jaane ka faisala lene per majbur kiya… hai na sir

ACP knows the real reason behind Abhijeet's transfer decision….. its not anger but its his own guilt… but he did not give that reason to Daya… as he is not the right person to show Abhijeet's mistake in front of Daya or Daya's mistake in front of Abhijeet… they should confess their mistakes to each other…. So he just added to relax Daya…..

ACP: nahi mere bacche ussaka transfer woh toh Chitrole sahab kabhi kabhi bureau aate hai or aaise karname kar jate hai….

Daya smiles on this…..

ACP again turn to Serious tone: or ek baat kehta hue per pehele batao kya musper bharosa hai tumhe…

Daya immediately: sir aap yeh kya puch rahai hai….. blind faith hai aap pe muse…..

ACP patted on his shoulder and smile: toh yeh samj lo ki Abhijeet ke tumse jhut bolne ki wajah kuch or hai…. or haan ussase usse na hi koi khatara hai or nahi woh tumne chodke kahi ja raha hai,…..

A relax smile comes on Daya's lips…..

Daya: thank you sir

ACP press his hand on Daya's hand: its always my pleasure to see you two together….. god bless u both….

He kept his hand on Daya's head….. A happy teary smile is present on both's lips….. ACP gets down and move forwards….. then he turn and see Daya with Smile…. He can see the pure shine returned on his face….. he smiles on his sentimental fool who thinks too much about his brother…. Daya noticed ACP and realize that he did not do proper good bye…..

Daya: bye sir good night…. Aapna khayal rakhiye ga

ACP smiles: jarur or tum bhi apana or ussaka khayal rakhana….. ab jao woh intajar kar raha hoga…..

Daya turn the car and started moving towards house….. where his buddy is waiting for him….. he is too much relax now….. he switch on song….. and whistling sound refreshes the environment of qualis…..

ai yaar sun yari teri mujhe zindagi se bhi pyari hai

javab ik nahi hamara kahi badi khub jodi hamari hai…..


End file.
